Examination of the Heart
by fandomhearted122
Summary: When McCoy sees Kirk and Spock pining over one another, he gets involved. But with stubborn hob-goblins ruin his plan to get the two together? Spirk (Spock/Kirk) I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK, OR ANY OF THIS BESIDES THE PLOT.


Spock stood at his station, staring calmly into the console in front of him. Behind him, Captain Kirk sat in his chair.

"McCoy to bridge- Is Jim there?" came a voice over the loudspeaker. Kirk pressed the small button next to it that allowed him to reply.

"Yeah, Bones, I'm here. What's the problem?"

"Will you send Spock down to medical?" came the response.

"Okay, I'll send him down." Kirk turned his head to look at Spock, gesturing that he should go down to the sick bay. Spock slightly inclined his head, and left the room, his long strides quickly carrying him to the lift. Soon, he arrived at Doctor McCoy's office.

Spock knocked twice and- when a voice called out permission to enter- entered the room. Inside was McCoy, sitting behind a desk with a bottle of Scotch and two tumblers in front of him. There was a chair nearby, but Spock chose to ignore it, instead standing across from McCoy.

"Spock, there is something I need to talk to you about," said McCoy abruptly, slowing down and carefully enunciating 'something', "and I am not sure you will like it."

"Doctor, if this is about my physical, I assure you that I have scheduled an appointment through Nurse Chapel."

McCoy's face twisted into a grimace. "No, it's not about /that/," he drawled. "It's about you, and Jim."

Spock raised an eyebrow, calmly stating, "What about the captain? Have I committed an act that has displeased him?"

Finding himself faced with an obvilous half-Vulcan, McCoy poured out two glasses and asked Spock to take a seat.

Spock complied, pulling the chair closer to the desk before sitting down. "I am afraid that I do not understand the point you are attempting to 'get across' - as you say."

McCoy, once again, did not reply, and only pushed one of the tumblers on to Spock's side of the table. Taking a sip himself, he finally said, "That you- the formally un-emotional, pointy-eared bastard- have a huge crush on Jim Kirk." He then gazed intently at Spock, judging his reaction.

However, there was nearly none. Spock only tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows, asking what 'crush' meant.

Rolling his head, McCoy muttered under his breath how annoying it was that Spock never understood his references, then gave a proper response. "Well, Spock, I'm surprised you haven't heard one of the younger crew members using it, but it means that you have an intense infatuation with your captain."

"Yes, I have grown to admire Captain Kirk. Is that a problem?"

"The /other/ definition, Mr. Spock."

Suddenly, absolute silence from Spock. McCoy looked up to see a pale green stain spreading across Spock's cheeks and darkening the tips of his ears. His hands twitching as if they wished to squeeze themselves out of existence, Spock made no attempt to confirm or deny McCoy's accusation.

"So, I finally have surprised the pointy-eared hobgoblin. I never thought this day would come," laughed McCoy.

Still, Spock said nothing. He only sat there, worrying his hands and decidedly /not/ looking at McCoy.

"You know, I never thought-" McCoy was cut off by Spock, who had raised his head and was now glaring at him under hooded eyes.

"I repeat- is there a problem?" Spock said coldly.

"Yes, there is. Jim loves you, you love him, and yet neither of you are making any sort of advances." McCoy retorted.

"Doctor, though I do not doubt your medical abilities, I do think you comprehend my intra-species status. As a Vulcan, I would not 'date', I would instead be bound to my T'hy'la. My T'hy'la is Jim, but I do not believe that he would understand the full implications of the bounding."

McCoy nearly snorted, "I don't think you understand Jim as well as you think. And you can't know until you talk to him."

Spock merely stared at him.

"What's the matter, hob-goblin? Cat got your tongue?" asked McCoy.

"In fact, Doctor, I was only processing that you had not insulted me for a frighteningly long time."


End file.
